fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Forest works with Fire
The Team Up Eugene and his Exceed partner Moss were sitting in the guild hall feeling quite bored. Their teammates Wendy and Romeo were out so the two of them couldn't go on any jobs. "Hey Moss, want to just go on a job on our own?" Eugene asked his companion. "Sure" Moss replied as the two went to the job board and they saw a person they haven't seen before. "I haven't seen you around, what's your name?" Eugene asked attempting to be friendly. The person was leaning against a poll and he stands up properly and shows out his hand* "Name's Hoshikuzu,you can call me Hoshi for short if ya want to" "Nice to meet you." Eugene replied. "The name's Eugene and the flying cat here is Moss. Do you see any good jobs on the board?" "Nah,not really, I haven't looked yet" Hoshikuzu said calmly. "Wanna go on a job together?" Eugene asked all of a sudden. "Wendy and Romeo aren't here so my team can't go on a job at the moment. And I think it'd be interesting if I teamed up with people other than my teammates or Natsu and the rest." "Eugene, stop being so random!" Moss exclaimed "Yeah,really isn't a lot to do" Hoshikuzu said. "Okay then, let's go on a job that requires a lot of fighting!" Eugene exclaimed getting excited. "I always want to see other's fighting abilities." "Heck to the yeah!" *Hoshikuzu fists pumps* "How about this one then?" Eugene said pulling a job off the board. "The client wants someone to defeat these magic using bandits that have been seen near Alargate." "Seems good,so why not" Hoshikuzu says. "Then let's going then!" Eugene exclaimed with excitement. The three of them then took the job, reported it to Mirajane and then left the guild hall. Things were going smoothly, until they reached the train station. "I forgot, the one thing I hate about going on jobs is having to ride this torture machine everytime." Eugene said looking a bit sick just looking at the train. "Why do you look so green?" Hoshikuzu asked curiously. "Isn't it obvious? He's a Dragon Slayer, they're not so good with transportation." Moss replied. Then, the three of them saw Erza coming their way. When she noticed Eugene's reluctance to get on the train as usual, she punched him and knocked him out cold causing everyone nearby to sweatdrop. "He should be easier to get on the train now." "...Okay then. Let's Go" *Hoshikuzu puts Eugene on his shoulder and walks onto the train with him* An hour or two later, the three of them arrived at Alargate. Although Eugene had some trouble getting off the train and required the help of Moss. "Why did they invent those torture machines?" He said exasperately. "Anyway we got to go to our client. He's the headmaster of the academy of this town." "Ok,and they were invented to go a long distance faster" Hoshikuzu said. "That was a rhetorical question." Eugene replied as he got better. "Let's just get going." Hoshi starts walking with Eugene and Moss towards the academy* When they got to the academy they saw a man beckoning them over. "You must be the mages that accepted the job." "Yes sir we are." Eugene replied. "What do you want us to do?" "So who're the bandits?" Hoshikuzu asks this curiously. "They've been attacking my students and I want them stopped. Rumor has it, they have a base in the nearby mountains. "That's gonna be tough on you Hoshi." Eugene said. "Didn't you mention you used fire magic on the way here?" "Of the sorts" Hoshi replied. "Well we'll deal with it somehow." Eugene said as they walked in the direction of the mountins. As they continued walking... "Eugene, what are you doing here?" said a personapproaching them. "Recon, what are you doing here?" Eugene asked the person who just happened to be one of their guildmates. "I happen to live in this town." Recon replied "You know this guy?" Hoshikuzu asked curiously. "He's one of our guildmates." Eugene replied. "But it's understanable that you might not have met him. He's not in the guild hall too much." "Eh makes sense. Wanna join us Recon?" Hoshikuzu asks. "Yeah, you'll be a great addition to the group." Eugene added. "Especially with that Hecate of yours." "Wait, isn't it illegal to fire one of those at anything besides tanks, helicopters or anything of the sort?" Moss asked and the whole group went silent. "W-well, it's modified so technically it's not completely a Hecate. But it actually has more power than a normal one." Recon said with a nervous smile. "B-but I might as well go with you guys, I need some practice." "Okie Dokie Loki!" Hoshikuzu says cheerfuly. Eugene and Moss just looked at him. "You're not worried one bit about the reason why its illegal?" "E-nope" "Let's just go." Eugene said. "Recon, make sure you don't disintigrate anyone's limbs this time, even if it's the bad guys." "I don't wanna ask" Hoshi says cautionly. "Just a word of warning, he may seem shy and weak now but you won't want to get on the wrong side of his Hecate gun." Eugene whispered to Hoshi. :"It's an anti matieiral weapon and it's original design was meant to destroy tanks and even buildings." "I didn't notice the shy or weak part" hoshikuzu wispers. "Probably because he's with guildmates." Eugene replied. "But he can be scary when he's mad." "Ok then" Hoshikuzu says. The group then leaves for the mountains ready to fight whatever enemy comes their way. *Hoshikuzu whistles this:Majora's Mask: Clock Town Day 2 - YouTube * "Where'd you learn that tune?" Recon asked. "I heard it from a green suited boy" Hoshi says "This sounds way too familiar." Eugene said "No copyright matierial allowed!" Moss joked. "At least it's catchy" Hoshikuzu says "What's copyright?" Eugene asked looking confused. "Let's just stop talking about this and be on the lookout for enemies." Recon said with a sigh remembering Eugene's inability to understand society and how it works. "Let's Go!" Hoshi says cheerfully Up the mountain The four of them continued to go up the mountain. As they continued up, it got colder and colder. "I wonder who else would be out here in this weather." Moss wondered from the inside of Eugene's coat. "There's someone." Recon said pointing further ahead. The person sees the group. "Hey you." He says as he walked towards the group. "Who are you? Tell me your names." "This guy seems really suspicious." Eugene commented. Recon nodded and aimed his Hecate at the stranger as Eugene draws his bokken. "How about you then? How do we know we're not the enemy?"